<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine 3 by GalaxiesandStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699865">Quarantine 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars'>GalaxiesandStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to end the boredom, Mina takes up a new hobby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/Mina Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In order to escape the tedious regime and Drac’s constant wailing, Mina decides to create her own cooking programme on Instagram under the handle ‘FlamePriestess’. Day 1 is baking salted caramel cheesecake.</p>
<p>Mina: Morning guys, Mina here. Now, in order to keep myself sane and to help keep you guys stay sane, I’ll be doing recipes every day so you can learn to do them too. So, without further ado, we’re going to do salted caramel cheesecake.</p>
<p>First thing you need is biscuits. Personally I prefer chocolate chip cookies as they make the cheesecake have more texture. So you place them in the food processor to turn it into crumbs. Or if you havent got one, you could do it the old fashioned way, place them in a bag and smash it with a rolling pin.</p>
<p>*Drac comes in the kitchen*</p>
<p>Drac: Mina, have you seen my biscuits?</p>
<p>Mina: No. What kind are they?</p>
<p>Drac: Chocolate chip</p>
<p>*Mina has an oh shit moment*</p>
<p>Mina: Nope sorry, haven’t seen them.</p>
<p>*Drac goes to the table and clocks biscuit packet. he stares at Mina, eyes turning a light red*</p>
<p>Drac: That was a full packet before!</p>
<p>Mina: You weren’t eating them</p>
<p>Drac: They were for a special occasion</p>
<p>*cries*</p>
<p>My biscuits.</p>
<p>Mina: Theres two left. its better than none.</p>
<p>*Drac takes packet and leaves*</p>
<p>Mina: Oh dear. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes. Melt some butter and pour it with crumbs so that it all binds together. Once they have, take the mixture out and place in a round tin. Make sure you pat around the sides so that it gets in all corners</p>
<p>Drac *puppy eyes*: Mina, do we have anymore cookies?</p>
<p>Mina: there might be some where the wine is</p>
<p>Drac: ok</p>
<p>Mina: So now comes the filling. Get some cream sugar in a bowl about 500g and add sugar, vanilla essence, cocoa powder and condensed caramel and whisk it all together.</p>
<p>Drac: Mina?</p>
<p>Mina: Yes, Drac?</p>
<p>Drac: There isn’t anymore. That was the last packet</p>
<p>Mina: Oh. Well, don’t worry. They’re in your favorite dessert.</p>
<p>Drac: I suppose so :(</p>
<p>Mina: So after it’s all mixed together place on top of the biscuit base and smooth it out.</p>
<p>Drac: ? Who are you talking to ?</p>
<p>Mina: I’m doing a cookery thing to keep my mind occupied</p>
<p>Drac: Ooh. Can I say hello?</p>
<p>Mina: Course you can.</p>
<p>Drac: Hello, Hope you’re all alright :3</p>
<p>Mina: hehe. So that’s the cheesecake all done. I hope you all stay safe. Until next time. Peace out</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>